Sobre Otoño y Manzanas
by Kialandi
Summary: Las ocho veces que Draco Malfoy tuvo encuentros que casi-pero-todavía-no le cambiaron la vida e involucraron manzanas. Traducción del oneshot de Sara Holmes.


_**Nombre original: **Of Autumn and Apples_

**_Autora: _**_Sara Holmes_

_**Traductora: **Kialandi_

**_Summary: _**_Las ocho veces que Draco Malfoy tuvo encuentros que casi-pero-todavía-no le cambiaron la vida e involucraron manzanas._

* * *

><p><strong>Sobre otoño y manzanas.<strong>

(o las ocho veces que Draco Malfoy tuvo encuentros que casi-pero-todavía-no le cambiaron la vida e involucraron manzanas.)

i)

La primera vez es cuando es convocado por la Directora McGonagall un día antes de que comiencen las clases. Francamente, está aterrorizado, y este es el único lugar en el que menos prefiere estar además de Hogwarts en sí.

—Siéntate —dice, su voz distante, como si ya estuviese enojada con él. —Entonces. Señor Malfoy. Has sido aceptado de vuelta a Hogwarts para terminar tu aprendizaje bajo estrictas reglas de libertad condicional en lugar de estar en Azkaban.

Hace una pausa y sus fosas nasales se inflan, y Draco sabe lo que piensa sobre _eso_. Escapa su mirada y la posa en un cuenco de frutas sobre su escritorio. ¿Frutas? Pensaba que todos los profesores solamente vivían de dulces.

—Obedecerás, sin lugar a quejas, las condiciones requeridas aquí —continúa. Draco le asiente al cuenco. —Harás seis ÉXTASIS, y si no son del todo _aceptables, _tendremos una pequeña charla —dice firmemente. Draco asiente una vez más. —Cumplirás los deberes de Prefecto según la carta. Podrás usar los baños como privilegio, pero no dejarás el castillo en ningún momento, con lo cual se te prohíben los viajes a Hogsmeade. No debes mencionar bajo ninguna circunstancia, a Voldemort o la Marca. Te deberás comportar ejemplarmente y con responsabilidad. Y por último, pero no por eso menos importante, no deberás pelear, antagonizar, hechizar, maldecir o cualquier otra cosa que se relacione con molestar a Harry Potter.

Draco la mira, sin poder creerle, pero McGonagall luce terriblemente seria.

—Es en serio —dice, y Draco mira de vuelta al cuenco de frutas. —Debes dejar a Harry en paz.

Draco asiente rígidamente, su mirada firmemente posada en una manzana verde que está situada inocuamente entre una pera y una naranja. Piensa en Azkaban, se dice mientras aprieta la mandíbula y se abstiene de llorar. Podría ser peor.

McGonagall suspira y se apoya sobre el respaldo de su silla, su expresión suavizándose ligeramente. —Evita los problemas, Draco, y estarás bien. Trabaja duro y concéntrate en el futuro. Y por favor, compórtate. Puedes tomarla, si quieres.

Draco la mira, confundido.

—A la manzana —McGonagall dice, volviendo a ser impaciente en un parpadeo. —Debes de estar interesada en ella, ya que la has estado mirando fijamente durante todo este tiempo.

No hay mucho a lo cual Draco le pueda contestar. Se pone de pie y la agarra. —Gracias. —masculla, y se va de la oficina, deseando que comprenda que no solo se refiere a la fruta.

* * *

><p>ii)<p>

El segundo encuentro no le cambió la vida en absoluto, era más bien una aclaración de algo que Draco ya creía saber. Se dirige al Gran Salón para el desayuno de la primera mañana de clases, sintiéndose bastante nervioso. Uno de sus amigos está muerto, dos están en Azkaban, tres se fueron a otro lugar y los dos que quedan están actualmente sentados al final de la mesa de Slytherin.

Vale la pena, piensa sin mucha convicción. Seguramente,

—Vete a la mierda, Draco —Blaise Zabini dice serenamente, volteando una página de su diario. —No queremos nada que ver contigo.

—Pero-

—_Vete _—Blaise dice cuidadosamente, su voz teñida de enojo. Al lado suyo, Daphne Greengrass continúa desayunando como si Draco ni siquiera estuviese allí.

Draco se voltea y se va del Gran Salón. Durante el camino, se detiene para tomar una manzana del cuenco de la otra punta de la mesa. Los de tercer año se alejan de él como si fuese a morderlos. Humillado y enojado, les sisea antes de irse, haciendo que jadeen y se encojan. Mientras se sienta solo en las afueras, desea que ninguno de ellos le cuente a McGonagall lo que les hizo. Traga, sosteniendo la manzana con la boca y parpadeando para evitar que se le escapen las lágrimas. Su día ya fue demasiado mierda como para ponerse a llorar.

* * *

><p>iii)<p>

Draco cree que merece ganarse un premio por hacerse invisible sin siquiera intentarlo. Ya pasaron cuatro días desde la última vez que le dijo algo a alguien, sin contar el pedazo de pared al cual le tiene que hablar para poder entrar a la sala común. No se queda ahí muy seguido; la mayoría de los Slytherins lo ignoran, algunos lo miran con miedo y otros con disgusto.

En cambio, se sienta en las afueras. El verano está rápidamente siendo reemplazado por el otoño, y Draco piensa que quizás es una cruel y actualmente real metáfora de su vida, y que está velozmente dejando de creer que todo va a estar bien. Mientras los días pasan y las hojas caen, se vuelve más y más solitario, y empieza a pensar que quizás todo ya no tiene sentido.

Encuentra un árbol para sentarse bajo él, y una retorcida y vieja manzana que es mas grande de lo normal. Si se sienta de cierta manera, no hay forma de que alguien lo vea, a menos que esté caminando alrededor del borde del lago, e incluso desde ahí, la gente suele mirar las verdes profundidades en vez de hacia la colina. No le gusta estar afuera, pero le gusta el hecho de que puede pretender estar ahí por elección propia, y no porque todos los demás lo ignoran.

Pero hay una persona que no lo ignora. Cuando se cruzan por los corredores o tienen que compartir clases, Harry Potter mira a Draco con una expresión neutral y ligeramente curiosa, como si el rubio fuese un enigma medianamente interesante que no puede resolver. Draco lo ignora, desesperadamente recitando las palabras de McGonagall 'no debes molestar a Harry Potter' como una mantra en su cabeza. Realmente no hay mucho que puede hacer si está molestando a Harry Potter solo por respirar, ¿verdad?.

* * *

><p>iv)<p>

El cuarto incidente es pequeño, pero Draco se aferra al recuerdo como si fuese una cuerda de salvamento. En Transformaciones, les dieron una fruta a cada uno para que las transformen en animales vivos, lo cual es un concepto bastante difícil en la mayoría de los casos. Pero Draco ha estado leyéndolo; al no tener amigos, todo lo que puede hacer en su tiempo libre es, llorar, pensar sobre tirarse de la Torre de Astronomía o estudiar. Está cansado de la primera opción y la segunda es inválida porque ni siquiera le dejan entrar a la Torre, así que le queda la tercera opción.

Corta historia; leyó la teoría, y como resultado, transforma la manzana en una tortuga con el menor lío posible, y –le gusta remarcar- antes de que Hermione Granger siquiera haya podido lograr que su ananá se mueva.

Todos los alumnos lo miran fijamente – Harry Potter incluido – y McGonagall lo premia con diez puntos para Slytherin.

* * *

><p>v)<p>

El incidente más importante no es el favorito de Draco. Lo clasifica como importante, pero completamente mortificante. Es la tercera semana de septiembre, y Draco una vez más está sentado solo al final de la mesa de Slytherin, desayunando. Tiene las piernas cruzadas, los brazos bien apretados a sus costados y la espalda encorvada en un intento de hacerse lo más pequeño posible. Termina su desayuno y agarra una manzana. La muerde, y mientras mastica, mira justo a tiempo para ver al Trío Dorado entrar al Gran Salón. En rápida sucesión: Harry Potter lo mira, Draco lo mira, Harry Potter parpadea, Draco parpadea, Harry Potter inclina ligeramente la cabeza, Draco inhala profundamente y se empieza a atragantar.

Durante veinte frenéticos segundos, trata de respirar, sus ojos se aguan y su pulso llena sus oídos, y alguna remota parte de su cerebro está incrédulamente remarcando que sobrevivió al Señor Tenebroso viviendo en su _casa _y que ahora está a punto de morir por una estúpida manzana.

Su visión se empaña. Escucha voces con tonos de alarma, y luego alguien lo levanta y algo duro lo golpea entre los omóplatos. El pedazo de manzana sale volando y Draco jadea, respirando temblorosamente y agarrándose de la persona que sigue tomándolo por la remera.

—No te mueras —la voz de Harry Potter se escucha, sonando alarmada.

Draco lo mira, sus ojos aguados. —¿Todavía no superaste lo de salvar gente? —pregunta con voz ronca.

Potter sacude la cabeza. —Aparentemente no. ¿Estás bien?

Draco asiente débilmente, y Potter lo suelta. Se quedan en silencio por un minuto entero, Potter observando a Draco con ojos curiosos y Draco mirando al suelo, pretendiendo no saber estar bajo el escrutinio de Potter.

—Así que —Potter finalmente dice. —¿No te vas a atragantar con alguna otra cosa?

Draco menea la cabeza. —Trataré de que no vuelva a suceder.

Potter asiente y da un paso hacia atrás, la esquina de su boca levantándose en una casi sonrisa.

—Bueno. Te veo luego Malfoy.

Draco asiente, y mientras Potter se aleja, no puede evitar decir la única palabra que nunca había creído poder decir.

—Gracias.

Potter se detiene y se voltea para mirarlo, y luego asiente y continúa caminando. Draco toma asiento de vuelta, maldiciendo mentalmente la cantidad de deudas de vida que ahora le debe a Potter y deseando que el moreno sepa que le dice gracias por todo.

* * *

><p>vi)<p>

El sexto encuentro sucede cuando Draco está recostado bajo su árbol. Tiene los ojos cerrados y está pensando en fantasías sobre escenarios en los cuales es capaz de dejar Hogwarts y sobre él besando a Víctor Krum. No se puede concentrar en el último escenario tanto como le gustaría; no puede parar de pensar en los primeros. Mientras lo hace, siente el familiar escozor bajo de sus párpados, y un estrechamiento de su garganta.

Está tan solo.

Se distrae de llorar ante un suave ruido a su lado. Abre los ojos y ve que una recientemente caída manzana descansa en el césped al lado de su mochila. Se sienta y la agarra, recordando que la última vez que sostuvo una, casi lo mata, y que Harry Potter salvó su vida. Otra vez.

Mira hacia el frente y su corazón da un vuelco y su cerebro empieza a insultar mordazmente, porque caminando alrededor del borde del lago está Harry Potter, acompañado por Weasley y Granger.

Están riendo y bromeando, y mientras Draco los observa, Weasley empuja a Potter amistosamente y recibe un puñado de hojas en el rostro en respuesta.

Celos que están terriblemente cerca del odio lo recorren al ver a los amigos juntos. Él no tiene amigos. No tiene a nadie para hacerle bromas, nadie para pretender empujar al lago. Sabe que todo es su culpa, pero no es _justo_.

Se tensa cuando Potter lo mira, la luz del sol de septiembre reflejándose en sus anteojos. Parece vacilar, pero luego saluda a Draco con la mano antes de girarse y seguir caminando.

Los celos se transforman en rabia. ¿Cómo se atreve a saludarlo como si fuesen _amigos _o algo así? Estúpido y perfecto Potter que nunca habla con Draco a menos que se esté atragantando, el cual Draco le debe más que a nadie y que no tiene manera de compensárselo.

En retrospectiva, no es una idea inteligente. Draco se levanta y arroja la manzana lo más fuertemente posible. Encuentra algo a lo que es bueno haciendo, porque su puntería es fantástica y la manzana golpea la parte posterior de la cabeza de Potter.

Potter se tambalea y levanta una mano hacia su cabeza, mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor. Se endereza los anteojos y luego su mirada se posa en Draco. Está furioso.

—¿Qué demonios, Malfoy? —grita incrédulo, dando unos pasos hacia la colina.

—¡Me saludaste! —Draco le grita, y luego se da cuenta de cuán estúpido suena.

—¡Erm, sí! —Potter grita, enojado y sin poder creérselo. —¡Te saludé! ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—¡Vuelve con tus estúpidos amigos!

Potter aún luce furioso. —¡Tú vuelve con los tuyos en vez de molestarme!

—¡No tengo! —Draco brama.

Potter hace una pausa. Su enojada arruga en el entrecejo se duplica, y se frota la parte posterior de su cabeza. Contempla a Draco por un momento y luego se voltea y camina hacia sus amigos. Se marchan, desapareciendo al doblar la esquina.

Draco se pone a llorar furiosamente y se vuelve a sentar, porque es verdad; no tiene ningún amigo, y ahora lo van a echar del colegio por arrojarle una manzana a la estúpida cabeza de Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>vii)<p>

Draco se da cuenta de que el incidente número seis milagrosamente no tuvo consecuencias con respecto a su estadía en el colegio. Ni siquiera fue convocado por McGonagall. Está descansando bajo el árbol una semana después, observando las hojas color naranja fuego lentamente caer a la tierra y preguntándose _por qué_.

Quizás Potter está avergonzado. 'Directora McGonagall, Malfoy me arrojó una manzana a la cabeza' suena pueril en cualquier contexto. Quizás a Potter no le importe Draco para nada, así que no piensa que vale la pena acusarlo.

Draco se niega a llorar al contemplar esa posibilidad, y en cambio decide que odia el otoño y odia las manzanas.

Cierra los ojos y exhala profundamente, y está a punto de intentar invocar en su mente una fantasía sobre él besándose con Oliver Wood, cuando algo cae desde arriba y cubre su cabeza y pecho con un _thump, _como si fuese una manta suave que le hubiesen arrojado.

Jadea y se sienta, frenéticamente tocándose el rostro y el cuello para sacarse lo que tiene encima. Mira bruscamente a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que son hojas, y luego se da cuenta de que Harry Potter está parado a un paso suyo, con los brazos cruzados, el morral apoyado en su cadera y la campera cubierta de ramitas.

—Eso te lo merecías por lo de la manzana —dice casualmente, sacándose los residuos de la campera.

—¿Me arrojaste _hojas_? —Draco pregunta incrédulamente, quitándose una del cabello. —¿Qué demonios?

—Ehm, sí —Potter dice, y luego se saca el morral por la cabeza y se sienta al lado de Draco, cruzando las piernas y mirando el lago. —Linda vista.

Draco lo mira fijamente y luego se va sacando hojas de su cabello, sintiéndose desorientado. Arroja un pedazo de rama a un lado y luego se aclara la garganta.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

Potter se encoge de hombros. —Pensé que te gustaría un poco de compañía.

Draco instantáneamente se pone en modo defensivo. —¿De tu parte?

Potter se encoge de hombros una vez más y se vuelve a colocar el morral. —Tómalo o déjalo.

Sin dudas o escrúpulos, Draco lo toma. Ya casi no tiene orgullo, y está tan solitario que estaría feliz de sentarse con cualquiera. Slytherin, Ravenclaw o Gryffindor. Quizás incluso con un Hufflepuff.

—Toma —Potter abre su morral y saca una manzana, arrojándosela a Draco, el cual la atrapa por reflejo. —Sé que te perdiste el desayuno.

Por un momento, observa fijamente a Potter, el cual está apoyado sobre sus codos, sus tobillos cruzados y su mirada posada en el lago. Draco trata de descubrir como es que Potter sabe que se perdió el desayuno y por qué le trajo algo para comer. Se rinde bastante rápido, tentativamente pensando que quizás Potter se preocupa un poquito por él, considerando el hecho de que salvó su vida un millón de veces. Mira la manzana que sostiene con la mano y luego le da un mordisco, decidiendo que quizás después de todo no las odia.

Se sientan en silencio durante un rato. Una brisa de septiembre agita las hojas de arriba de sus cabezas y la superficie del lago. Draco está agradecido, y la soledad que siente en su interior disminuye un poquito. Aprieta fuertemente la manzana y se pregunta si está bien sentirse más que agradecido por la compañía de Potter, si se le permite que le _guste_.

—McGonagall dice que tengo que dejarte en paz —dice luego de un rato, recorriendo con el pulgar el borde de la mordida que le hizo a la fruta.

Harry se ríe brevemente. —Bueno, ella no me dijo _a mí_ que tengo que dejarte en mi paz.

Draco le da otra mordida a la manzana y Potter lo mira ante el _crunch_, subiéndose los anteojos por el puente de la nariz. —¿No te vas a atragantar? —pregunta, y Draco se da cuenta de que está bromeando.

—No —dice, sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

Por alguna razón, Potter sonríe, y Draco siente que su corazón da un extraño vuelco dentro de su caja torácica. —Bien —Potter dice, y Draco le dedica una sonrisa torcida.

* * *

><p>viii)<p>

Come muchas más manzanas entre los incidentes siete y ocho, pero los clasifica como sub-incidentes del número siete, porque todos siguen la misma rutina. De vez en cuando, Potter lo encuentra bajo su árbol, le arroja una manzana y le dice que pare de perderse el desayuno.

—¿Por qué? Me lo traen servido —Draco dice seriamente, y Potter le arroja un puñado de hojas.

Han empezado a conversar. Pequeñas oraciones sobre otras cosas en vez de manzanas. Es difícil, y algunas veces incómodo, pero está bien.

Draco está a punto de calificar el encuentro de hoy con un siete-punto-uno-cinco cuando coherentemente se transforma en un ocho. Potter deja de mirar el lago, se inclina hacia Draco y lo besa en los labios.

Draco está demasiado sorprendido como para hacer otra cosa que dejar caer la manzana que previamente sostenía. Potter se aleja y se ríe al ver la incrédula expresión en su rostro.

—Sabes a manzana —dice.

—No sabría decirte por qué —Draco dice sarcásticamente, y Potter se ríe una vez más, agarra la bufanda de Draco y lo acerca de manera que estén nariz a nariz.

—Sabes, no eres tan malo cuando eres tú mismo, Draco Malfoy —murmura, y besa a Draco una vez más. Esta vez, Draco le corresponde el beso, agarrándole el hombro para que no se aleje. Potter no lo hace; abre sus labios bajo los de Draco y lo acerca aún más.

Draco podría poetizar sobre el modo en el que Potter besa o sobre cuán verdes son sus ojos, o sobre cómo el destino los tuvo entrelazados por años y ahora une sus caminos, pero apesta con las palabras. En cambio, cuando Potter los roda de manera que él esté arriba, besando a Draco como si hubiese querido hacerlo por años, piensa 'esto se siente bastante bien,' 'Potter me gusta bastante,' y 'gracias manzanas.'


End file.
